flyingmario123fandomcom-20200216-history
FlyingMario123
FlyingMario123 is a user on YouTube who joined March 30, 2012. However, his first upload was on April 9, 2012. He currently has over 200 videos, over two million total views, and more than 1000 subscribers. He currently has nine seasons. About FlyingMario123 is an all-around type guy: nerd, athlete, geek, anything you could think of.... except redneck. He runs cross country and track. He enjoys spending time with friends and making YouTube videos. His favorite food is cheeseburgers. His favorite artist is iann dior, and is favorite song is "Gone Girl" by iann dior. He enjoys a wide selection of music, except for country. His favorite cartoon is Family Guy, and his favorite TV show is Tosh.0. He doesn't enjoy reading. His favorite video game is Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, where he mains Sonic. History FlyingMario123 joined YouTube on March 30, 2012. He didn't post videos on his first day, however. He didn't upload until April 9, 2012. He started off as a video game centered channel with surprise uploads ever now and then. In April 2013, FlyingMario123 started to diversify. Currently, VeggieTales, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, SpongeBob, and Family Guy are the main components of his channel. Videos Video Game Soundtracks At first, FlyingMario123 was centered as a video game channel. There would be many occasions where he would upload tracks from various Mario and Sonic games. Once he uploaded Kirby music. He's done music predictions, music he thought would've fit in a game, and top 10 lists. Gameplay When FlyingMario123 was game centered, he would upload various gameplay from Mario games. Sometimes he did short little funnies from 3DS games. It is unknown if FlyingMario123 will ever upload gameplay again, but rumor has it he wants to upload some more in the future. Other Music During his game centered period, he would have something called "surprise uploads." This would mean he would upload something besides something gaming related. From this, he has uploaded music from "VeggieTales" and "Phineas and Ferb" music. Soon, the two shows would become one of the main components of the channel. Later, "Family Guy" music was uploaded as well. Funnies Eventually, FlyingMario123 discovered ways to incorporate different clips and sounds. He created short videos that were funnies. As the years progressed, they became better. They've been along a range of Harlem Shakes, screaming goats, clip compilations, and other means of nonsense. Announcements FlyingMario123 takes things seriously too. He usually makes announcements about important things such as contests or channel updates. YouTube Poop FlyingMario123 focuses his poops on VeggieTales. He occasionally will poop other sources. Aside from VeggieTales, he has also pooped Gravity Falls, Sonic Boom, Phineas and Ferb, Pucca, and SpongeBob. According to his fans, his YouTube Poops keep on getting better. Contests FlyingMario123 has managed to pull off contests for favorite videos, and two VeggieTales YTP collabs Specials FlyingMario123 has released holiday specials: two Halloween episodes, three Christmas episodes, a Thanksgiving episode, and a birthday episode in 2014. Remixes FlyingMario123 has done two remixes. He's remixed a portion of the VeggieTales classic, "God Is Bigger," and made a variety of remixes with another VeggieTales song, "The Lord Has Given." Memes FlyingMario123 has joined the bandwagon of video memes, ranging from episodes/movies that exclude a certain element, to variations of "We Are Number One" from LazyTown.Category:FlyingMario123